


[錘基]Under the Rose-02

by Kazusayo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazusayo/pseuds/Kazusayo
Summary: PWP/酒駕/OOC/私設如山





	[錘基]Under the Rose-02

**Author's Note:**

> PWP/酒駕/OOC/私設如山

　　事情不该是这样的。  
　　到了强行忍耐的第七天，Loki终於被那股绵延不绝的欲火烧去仅存的神智。  
　　如果这是某些阿萨神族在忍耐千年之久，终於决定在新王登基後除他而後快的阴谋，那Loki得说，这很成功。  
　　过去，霜巨人的体质为他带来低於常人的体温和隐忍自持的耐力，Loki从未体会过眼下如中庭蝼蚁这般被爱欲和高热烧灼进灵魂的痛苦。

　　最开始，他试图忍耐并对抗发情带来的一切，可接着，向来精明的脑袋里就像被放进一千只蜜蜂一样嗡嗡作响丶一片混乱，整个人的感官中只剩下热和麻，他的皮肤泛着薄薄红晕，带着细微的刺痛，只有被手掌心抚弄时才能得到片刻的平息，而体内的躁动早在两天前就超过他所能承担的临界。

　　Loki并非初经人事，也没在漫长岁月中培养出自我折磨的时髦兴趣，自然知道该怎麽做才能令自己舒服。  
　　在这之前，他只是不愿向这愚蠢透顶的窘境低下骄傲的头颅，然而如今却不得不这麽做。  
　　床上，被忽视已久的性器肿胀欲裂，肉具茎身挺直，顶端饱满发红，连日溢出的大股前液将整个下身打湿，Loki呼吸急促，头晕目眩，抗衡多日的结果，掌心终究还是落在热硬的肉茎上。  
　　「哈啊！」被柔软的手掌紧握的那下一刻，熟悉的快意迅速地向下身奔涌而去，Loki立马发出声难以抑制的呻吟。  
　　「嗯……」他很久没这麽做了，捋动肉根的触感让身体的记忆一下就回溯到自己的少年。  
　　双目迷茫间Loki想起那时Thor刚过百岁，身量还不到他胸口那麽高，就知道要将莫名勃起的性器同他的贴在一块摩擦，时不时坏心的加速捋动，磨得他忍不住发出呻吟，最後再把浊白的液体射在彼此的小腹，那种敏感过头，说不清是舒服还是痛苦的欢愉至今Loki都难以忘记。

　　所以，他们是从什麽时候起不再这麽做的呢？  
　　这念头只出现一瞬就被脑中寻求更多快感的躁动淹没。  
　　Loki难受地闭上眼，飞快套弄流着水的肉根，急於将横冲直撞的欲望发泄出去，然而这麽一点快感之於发情期的肉体显然是杯水车薪，毫无作用，反倒越加凸显体内没能满足的欲望。  
　　在双手的劳作中，快感的累积却不如他的预期，鉴於他手活并不差，Loki不是没意识到古怪，可他此刻却又停不下来。  
　　舱房狭小的空间完全被自己湿黏的喘息占满，细韧的腰杆不自觉地随着手上动作上下扭动，企求释放，然而期待的顶点迟迟没有到来，反倒像是对体内的欲火泼油，无法发泄的结果急得一双浓绿的眼头积满水光，呼出的吐息都带着抖。

　　还要，还要──  
　　Loki当然知道哪里能给他带来更多的快乐，感到犹豫的同时，下腹不断涌现的欲潮也一刻不停地催促着他，每一寸肉体都在无声对他叫嚣，说想被操丶想被填满丶想被狠狠顶撞。  
　　如同受到靡靡之音蛊惑，他敛起眼，将被欲望浸染的绿眸藏进颤抖的睫羽之下，咬着颤抖的下唇蹬掉褪了一半的皮裤，露出极少晒到日光而别样白皙的皮肤，全身上下脱到只剩一件衬衫，跪在床上叉开双腿，像只还没学会站立的幼鹿。  
　　虽然对一切流程都很熟悉，但张开双腿玩弄自己的感觉却无比羞耻，不过很快地，他就再也无力去思考这件事。  
　　他将沾了前液的手指往後穴探，许久没被进入的後穴紧致湿热，如同对受到侵入急不可耐般一张一翕的，才探进一根手指就被肠壁紧紧绞住，敏感异常，就是最轻微的抽送都能带来巨大的反应。  
　　真淫荡。  
　　Loki能感觉到甬道激烈收缩，像在簇拥欢迎，对此他一边唾弃，一边沉迷。  
　　在紧致的甬道进出并不容易，但跟绝大多数的魔法师一样，Loki的手指不止纤长漂亮，还灵巧得紧，指间熟练配合，很快地将内壁插湿，从穴口漫出的肠液连绵成丝，一滴一滴地淌到被褥上。  
　　像拒绝去看那淫荡的画面般，Loki忍不住仰起下颔，边喘边探出舌瓣，沿着唇缘打了个圈，很快地他又加入另一根手指，双指并拢用力抽插，另一手则握住自己扬起的顶端搓弄，只消一下就忍不住战栗，酥麻的感觉透过脊柱奔向全身：「嗯丶嗯──」  
　　睽违情欲滋味多时的身体在抚弄中被完全唤起，体内蛰伏的那股欲望都变成了灼热感，在四肢百骸流窜。  
　　他用力地插着肠道里的突起，正值发情期的身体敏感得不像话，随便一碰就能让前後淫水直流，伴随期待已久的快感，Loki舒服到难以自持地在被汗水打湿的床褥上颤抖扭动。  
　　「唔丶啊……」可片刻後，身体开始不再满足於这样细微的快感，那令他无法不去想像被Thor按在身下操的情景，他的後穴会被插软，快感来的像接连不断的浪潮，只是想起Loki全身就更热了。  
　　那家伙都是怎麽弄的？是这样的吧？  
　　双颊酡红的邪神一边插弄一边呼出湿热的吐息。  
　　但这还不够，回忆过去，被完全充满的感觉一下子就占据Loki所有的心思。  
　　他想要更粗丶更长，最好像Thor那玩意一样一手也握不住的东西──Loki双目迷蒙，好片刻才聚焦的视线朝房内来回扫视，终於在将目光放到自己随身匕首的刀鞘上时凝滞了。  
　　下一刻，Loki不加思考就抽出手指，一把拿起足有拇指食指圈起来那般粗的刀鞘替上，让微凉的顶端抵着穴口，手腕施力，一点一点地将之送进去。  
　　「哼嗯丶」到底跟人体不一样，冰冷的刀鞘撑开了内壁，异物入侵感在最开始总是不好受，Loki皱着眉继续加重力道，随着穴口淌出的肠液，刀鞘总算完全埋入，只留了一小段在外头。  
　　果然还是丶不习惯……  
　　Loki并不特别喜欢这种冰冷的无机物，但今天实在别无选择。  
　　只希望弄完後他这该死的丶好像无期徒刑一样发情期能有点起色。  
　　他一边想一边开始抽插，那东西极粗，每进入一寸都能完全摩擦到内里，而当它的顶端碰到肠道某一处时，便会有更多的透明前液从茎头涌出，接着酸麻酥软的感觉接着从下腹漫开，一下一下都是如此，快感让Loki什麽都没法想了，间隙凑巧摩过要命的地方，让他时不时叫出声。  
　　一瞬间就沉迷进去了，希望能永远停在这一刻，但渐渐地，疯狂累积却始终无法宣泄的欲望就成了痛苦的来源。  
　　好想要。  
　　Loki全身都漫着一层汗，漆黑的额发被汗水打湿成一股一股贴在额际，握着刀鞘的手没有停下，渴望舒服的感觉像一个无底洞，持续存在着却怎麽都没法得到顶点的感觉快把他逼疯。  
　　还不够。  
　　这是理所当然的事，虽然前列腺能给予持续不断的舒服，但发情期间的身体是无法满足於这种程度的操弄，而且他只有一双手，没法在操自己後头的同时一边操自己的嘴一边拧自己的胸。  
　　对此一无所知的Loki却不明白这个道理，只能一下一下地追逐快感，从脊椎涌上的快感巨浪让他疯狂地寻求高潮，却怎麽都不得要领，而累积多时却无法宣泄的欲望则成了痛苦的根源。  
　　还要更多丶更深──  
　　Loki把自己操得眼前发白，拼命喘息，感觉身体明明就在临界了，却依旧到不顶点，像无底洞一样贪婪地渴求更多，更深入丶更舒服的侵入，他腕极酸，意识接近模糊，脑中唯一的念头只想着要释放。  
　　就快了，再多丶再多丶再──……  
　　「呜！」  
　　下一秒，急於高潮的结果反而猛一用力就捅得太深，柔软细致的内壁险些擦出血，而Loki整个人为此痛得缩成一团，眼角沁出的泪水一下打湿颤抖的睫毛。  
　　还没得到满足的欲望痛得疲软了些，累积许久的快意就此中断，穴口则淌出的体液连绵成丝，在洁白的被单上淌成一团不规则的水痕。  
　　像在嘲笑他似的，Loki看了一眼就气不打一处来地把刀鞘扔到床下，发出一声委屈巴巴的轻响。

　　该死！  
　　湿润水紅的下唇差点要被Loki咬出血，他双臂圈紧自己躺在床上浑身发颤，全身都被压抑到极致的挫折感和没能爆发的欲望占满，它们在体内横冲直撞，在每一滴血液中发狂，他需要被释放，但他自己办不到，Loki恨恨地将指甲深深陷入皮肤，忍不住骂了一声带着哭腔的粗口：「混蛋！」  
　　该死该死该死──  
　　他那该死的哥哥在哪里！？

　　这念头甫一出现，舱门外突然传来一个声音，喊他：「Loki？」

 

TBC.


End file.
